


No Me Olvides, Recuérdame Siempre

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: Yami y Yugi eran una pareja muy unida y pronto se casarían pero ocurre una tragedia y Yami pierde la memoria, olvidando algunas cosas y especialmente a su prometido y amado Yugi.-¿Que ara Yugi para poder recuperar los recuerdos de Yami?..-Se que no me recuerdas pero déjame decirte que siempre te amaré...-..Os invito a leerla historia 100% echa por mi espero sea de su agrado ❤💙💙❤





	1. Prologo

**-Adiós abuelo- **me despedía del hombre que me había cuidado desde mi niñez

**-Cuidate Yugi- **me dijo con sus ojos cristalinos lo abracé fuertemente al separarme tome mi maleta

**-Prometo estar en contacto contigo abuelo- **dije triste el sonrio y asintio

_**-Pasajeros del vuelo 34 con destino a Londres por favor abordar por la puerta 2- **_mire de nuevo a mi abuelito, el estaba llorando

**-Felicita a ****Ryo y a Bakura de mi parte- **dijo con su voz quebrantada, asenti de nuevo y fui a abordar el avión y suertemente me tocó al lado de la ventana

**-Adiós abuelito- **susurro para mi mismo _**-Adiós Yami espero seas feliz con Anzu- **_una lágrima traicionera bajo por mi mejilla y el avión comenzó a despegar ahora comenzare desde cero.

_ **En otro lugar....** _

Una boda se llevaba acabo los invitados llegaban ya sólo falataba que diera inicio a la ceremonia.

**-Espero que aigas tomado una** **buena decicion Yami- **dijo un castaño pasando al lado del tricolor el joven era de ojos azules, tes blanca y un poco serio

**-Nervioso Yami- **una chica rubia, de baja estura, tes blanca y ojos aqua se acercó a un tricolor de estatura alta, tes blanca y ojos rubíes que vestía un traje negro muy elegante

**-Un poco Rebeca- **dijo el tricolor la chica por otro lado sonrio mientras pensaba

_**~Jajaja si Yami casate con ella luego de esto iré a buscar a Yugi que a de estar llorando~ **_pensaba la chica, el piano se escuchó tocar y todos tomaron sus posiciones pues la novia al fin había llegado una chica de tes blanca, cabello castaño y ojos azules muy bella, caminaba asia el altar donde el tricolor la esperaba

**-Bien comencemos con la ceremonia- **dijo el padre, la ceremonia comenzo todo iba a la perfección para la chica rubia y la castaña pero para el tricolor algo no andaba bien, pues sentía que lo que hacía no era correcto

**-Ahora Anzu Masaki aceptas a Yami Sennen como tu legítimo esposo- **Anzu miraba con una sonrisa a Yami y este sonreía pero falsamente

**-Acepto- **dijo Anzu por unos momentos Yami no vio a la castaña sino al tricolor menor a su Yugi ahora todo estaba claro

**-Y tu Yami Sennen ****aceptas a Anzu Masaki como tu legítima esposa- **pregunto el padre mirando al tricolor, derrepente una serie de recuerdos vino a la mente de Yami recordando el sabor de sus labios, cada caricia, cada toque, sus gemidos, sus palabras de aliento, su hermosa sonrisa, sus bellos ojos amatistas, comenzaba a recordar se quedó unos minutos pensativo y luego dijo....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que pasará? Que creen que dirá Yami  
.  
.  
.  
Hola os invito a leer esta nueva historia espero sea de su agrado no olviden dejar su ☆ si les gustó y comentar que les parecio les mando un gran abrazo hasta la proxima mis estrellitas/os ❤💙


	2. Chapter 2

**-Yugi Mutuo quieres casarte conmigo- **la sorpresa podia verse en sus ojos amatistas que comenzaron a cristalisarse alertando al de ojos rubie **-Yugi si tu no..- **fue interrumpido por el menor

**-Si aceptó casarme contigo Yami- **dijo el menor con alegría lanzándose encima del tricolor mayor que sonreía felizmente

Le colocó el anillo, mientras miraba a su pequeño sonriente al hacerlo el menor lo beso en sus labios asiendo que todos en el restaurante en que se encontraban dijeran un **_"awww que lindo se ven juntos" _**mientras en una mesa más alejada se encontraba una castaña y una rubia con el seño fruncido.

**-Diablos Rebeca tenemos que hacer algo rápido- **dijo la castaña de ojos azules y piel blanca mirando al tricolor menor con odio

**-Lose**** Anzu pero por ahora sólo hay que vigilarlos- **contesto la rubia de ojos aqua y puel blanca mirando con detenimiento a los tricolores

** _ ♡Regresando con nuestros tricolores♡ _ **

Ya habían salido del restaurante caminaban agarrados de la mano dirigiéndose a la casa del oji-amatista, la luz de la luna alumbraba el camino de la pareja sin darse cuenta que entre las sombras una persona con capucha los seguía

**-Oye aibou- **dijo Yami acatando la atención del menor que lo miro con curiosidad **-Cuantos años llevamos juntos- **esa pregunta iso que el menor se soltara de Yami mirándolo con total sorpresa pero se calmó al saber que a Yami le gustaba bromear asiendose el olvidadioso asique sonrió y volvió a tomar la mono del oji-rubi

**-Llevamos 5 años Yami- **el mayor sonrió y se paró frente al menor para agallarse robandole un beso asiendo que el oji-amatista se sonrojara **-Venganza- **dijo el oji-rubi mirando burlonamente a Yugi y comenzando a correr

**-O-oye-** dijo para comenzar a correr también tras el mayor jugando hasta que llegaron a la casa-tienda del abuelo de Yugi

**-Ya llegamos abuelo- **aviso el menor que era cargado por el oji-rubi

**-Hola muchachos como les fue en su cita- **el abuelo salió de la cocina mirando a su nieto bajar de la espalda de Yami

**-Buenas noches abuelo- **el abuelo sonrió y les iso señas para ir a la sala ya ai Yugi de sentó junto a Yami mirando al abuelo

**-Abuelo hemos decido casarnos- **dijo Yami nervioso tomando la mano de su pequeño, mientras miraba al abuelo que sonrió para que siguira hablando **-Y quisiera que usted nos diera su aprobación y bendición- **el abuelo aún sonriendo asintio

**-Ya se habían tardado mucho no creen muchachos****\- **comentó el abuelo riendo, asiendo sonrojar a los tricolores

**-Abuelo- **regaño Yugi mientras el abuelo seguía riendo

**-Jaja claro que les daré mi aprobación y bendición muchachos- **los tricolores asintieron sonriendo, mientras se miraban el uno al otro

Se podía notar el amor que se tenían ambos y pronto estarían casados para vivir felices por siempre nada puede salir mal ahora ¿verdad?

_ **Continuará.....❤💙💜** _


	3. Chapter 3

En una casa tienda un pequeño tricolor dormía felizmente en los brazos de su ahora prometido, todo era paz podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de su contrario se apego más a el aún con sus ojos cerrados hasta que la tonta alarma comenzó a sonar asiendo que el menor hiciera un puchero al no sentir el abrazo cálido que tenía con su prometido.

**-Buenos días aibou- **dijo el mayor besando la frente del oji-amatista que sólo abrió un ojo

**-Buenos días Mou hitori no boku-** saludo el menor levantándose para darse una ducha

Pasaron unos minutos, para que el menor saliera con una toalla en la cabeza y otra en la cadera, el mayor lo miro y le dio un beso al oji-amatista en los labios asiendolo sonrojar este sólo sonrió y se fue a duchar.

**-Muchachos el desayuno está listo- **grito el abuelo desde la planta baja

**-YA VAMOS ABUELO!!!- **dijeron los 2 tricolores al mismo tiempo

Yugi le terminó de arreglar la corbata a Yami mientras este asia lo mismo con su pequeño al terminar de arreglarse ambos sonrieron y bajaron juntos vieron al abuelo poniendo la mesa.

**-Buenos días abuelo- **saludaron ambos el abuelo, los miro también con una sonrisa

**-Buenos días muchachos- **les sirvio el desayuno y se dispusieron a comerlo mientras charlaban animadamente

Las horas pasaban dentro de mi oficina escuchando como Yugi hacia cuentas mientras yo lo esperaba para al fin irnos a casa, lo mire sonriente mientras guardaba sus cosas.

**-Nos vamos ya** **hikari- **el me miro y asintio

Salimos de mi empresa Sennen Corp y fuimos a por mi auto de color rojo le abrí la puerta como todo un caballero y sólo escuche como se le escapaba una risilla mientras me agradecia, llegamos a mi casa una mansión de 2 pisos deje mi auto en el garaje vi a Yugi recargado en el marco de la puerta lo cargue al estilo nupcial y fuimos directo a nuestra habitación, el me besaba con desespero al parecer los pocos tragos de vino que bebió antes de llegar a casa le estaban asiendo efecto al llegar a la habitación lo acosté lentamente en la cama.

_**Alerta de Lemon **_  
Comencé a besarlo mientras nos despojabamos de toda nustra ropa hasta quedar ambos desnudos comencé masturbarlo y meter su miembro en mi boca mientras con mi otra mano atendía sus botoncitos rosa hasta que se corrió en mi boca solo podía escuchar sus dulces gemidos que eran musica para mis oidos, su rostro estaba rojo y se veia jodidamente tierno.

Meti un dedo en su interior lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas lo mire preocupado al saber que quizás lo había lastimado.

**-Hikari te lastime- **lo mire preocupado el sólo sonrió y negó

**-No Yami- **dijo convenciéndome para proseguir

Le metí mi segundo dedo escuchando como suspiraba y gemia mi nombre lo mire su cuerpo estaba perleado de una fina capa de sudor.

**-Estas listo- **le pregunté el sólo asintio metí mi miembro poco a poco en el **-cuando estés listo me avisas- **el sonrió y asintio

Lo comencé a besar de nuevo para que se acostumbrara a "la intromisión" el correspondía gustoso a mis besos pase a besar y chupetear su cuello dejando marcas rojas muy notorias comenzó a mover sus caderas y yo también comencé a moverme en su interior haciendo embestias suaves y lentas.

**-ah~ Ya-yami~ mas~ más- **gemia mi pequeño, tapándose la boca yo rei por lo bajo

**-No lo agas adoro escucharte aibou~- **el quito su mano de su boca me movia mas rapido en su interior mientras lo masturbaba sus gemidos pasaron a ser gritos de placer

**-Ya-Yami!!! Me ven-vengo!!- **aviso mi pequeño, lo embestie más rapido el se corrió en mi mano asiendo que su interior apretara más mi miembro

**-Yugi!!- **me corri en su interior dio un gemido de placer ya no pude mas y cai ensima de el **-****Te amo~- **dije besando su frente

**-Yo también te amo Yami- **dijo cerrando sus ojos está agotado como yo sonrei mientras lo cubro con las sábanas

Mi hikari era la razón de mi vida y pronto estaría casado con el para tenerlo con migo para siempre quiero tener una familia y quiero que el sea la madre de mis hijos ya quiero que llegue el día para por fin estar junto ati.

Cerré los ojos lentamente mientras abrazaba a mi aibou lo podía escuchar respirar tranquilamente sonrei y me quedé dormido.

_ **Continuará............♥❤💜💙** _


	4. Chapter 4

**-Vamos vete de aquí-** dijo el mayor con enojo, mirando al oji-amatista

**-¿Pe...... pero por que Yami?- **el menor sonrió pensando que era una de las bromas de su prometido

**-Que acaso estas sordo mocoso sal de aqui- **Yugi se acerco poco a poco al oji-rubi

**-Buena esa Yami, pero esta vez no caere en tu tonta broma- **el oji-amatista lo abrazo con fuerza cuando no había esperado para poder abrazarlo, entonces la puerta se abrió

**-¡¡¡QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!!!- **el tricolor menor conocía muy bien esa voz, rápidamente fruncio el seño

**-Am....amor puedo explicarlo el.... yo- **tartamudeaba el mayor con miedo, el oji-amatista se separó de su prometido y enfrentó a la oji-azul

**-Sal de aquí Tea no tienes permitido entran aquí- **la castaña sonrió triunfante

Camino a paso lento asia los tricolores moviendo las caderas provocativamente hizo a un lado al oji-amatista, miro a Yami lo tomo de su nuca y lo acercó lentamente hasta besarlo Yugi estaba en shock no lo podía creer el..........su prometido..........su Yami correspondió gustosamente al beso de la castaña sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse sintio como su corazón se oprimia y se destruía en mil pedazos.

**-Más bien tu no deberías estar aquí Yugi, verdad mi amor- **dijo la oji-azul mirando al tricolor menor con una sonrisa triunfante, su vista se enfocó en su prometido que asintio y abrazo a Tea por la cintura

**-Exacto mocoso acosador mi prometida, me explico de mi accidente por lo cual no recuerdo algunas cosas pero me a contado mucho sobre ti y el como me acosas- **lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su bello rostro de que diablos hablaba Yami

**-Qui....ero..... ver- **susurro el tricolor trago saliva, apreto los puños y se armo de valor no dejaria que ella jugara con Yami **-Quiero ver su anillo de compromiso- **dijo levantando la mirada, la castaña volvió a sonreir mientras mostraba su mano donde en uno de sus dedos reposaba un anillo igual al de el **-dime.... Yami tu anillo tiene una figura de un copo de nieve y que sólo el anillo de tu verdadero prometido posee- **hablo el tricolor limpiandose las lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta

Como se había desecadenado todo esto, bueno esto tiene una solucion ¿no? ocurrió en ese día ese fatídico día en el cual Yami tuvo ese accidente que lo dejó en coma.

_ **●○●○●○●○ Tres meses antes ○●○●○●○●○** _

Todo está en silencio, estaba aburrido me estire un poco más en mi silla mirando asia la puerta, molesto mire de nuevo mi reloj 9:10am aún era temprano pero ya estaba desesperado no contestaba mis mensajes ni tampoco mis llamadas.

**-Demonios hubiera ido con el- **suspire cansado, recargando mi cabeza en el escritorio escuche como la puerta se abría

**-Disculpa el retraso había tráfico y mi teléfono se quedó sin batería- **explicó acercándose ami y poniendo unas carpetas en el escritorio

**-No importa...- **levante mi cabeza sus bellos ojos amatistas me miraron interrogante lo tome de la cintura y lo abrace sentandolo en mi regazo mientras el acariciaba mi cabello

**-Siento no haberte llevado con migo pero te habías quedado dormido- **una risilla se le escapó de sus dulces labios

**-Disculpe sr. Yami pero tiene una junta con los señores Kaiba- **dijo una chica rubia de ojos color aqua y tes blanca entrando a mi oficina mire de reojo a Yugi que estaba sonrojado escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello

**-O gracias Rebeca- **la chica asintio y salió de mi oficina, tome a Yugi de sus mejillas y lo bese este sonrió y me correspondió envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire

**-No deberías llegar tarde ya sabes como es Kaiba- **hice un puchero mientras lo abrazaba más a mi escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma

**-Pero yo no quiero irme sin ti aibou- **el sonrió y negó con la cabeza levantando mi rostro

**-Qusiera ir contigo pero tengo que hacer unas cosas aquí**** ademas, tengo que ir a ver como van nuestros trajes para la boda- **suspire y asenti mirándolo con ojos suplicantes se que eso era importante pero quería estar con el

**-Por favor amor- **suplique el no dijo nada sólo volvió a sonreir divertido

**-No con eso no me convenceras y mira que se te hace tarde para la junta-**se levantó y camino a paso lento moviendo su hermoso trasero asiendo que mordiera mi labio inferior, fue asia su propia oficina que estaba cerca de la mia pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta **-no** **te preocupes faraón está noche no te salvaras de tu esclavo-**

Entro en su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de el dejándome babeando y sonrojado a veces Yugi solía ser muy pervertido incluso más que yo no sabes ni donde queda esa inocencia la cual ya le quite salí de mi trance y tome mi portafolios. Salí de la empresa en mi auto último modelo vi un semáforo en rojo así que me quedé esperando a que este diera la señal de seguir.

Unos minutos despues el semáforo se puso en verde puse mi auto en marcha iba tranquilo conduciendo, pero al girar en una curva un auto venía a toda velocidad y no alcance a frenar choque con el otro auto asiendo que el mío saliera volando pasando encima del otro auto vi a una chica casataña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja senti como mi corazon se aceleraba y pronto vi pasar toda mi vida delante de mi, escuchaba a personas gritar desesperadas que llamarán a una ambulancia luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Estaba tranquilo en mi oficina al fin había terminado todo mire el reloj que reposaba en mi escritorio las 5:23pm Yami ya tenía 7 horas de ni siquiera llamarme o mandarme algún mensaje propuse que se habia ido a casa asique salí de mi oficina para poder irme al fin a casa pero todos los empleados me miraban tristes que demonios había pasado.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a una oficina en particular toque dos veces y escuche un _**"pase" **_del otro lado entre y vi a mi mejor amigo rubio de ojos color miel y tes blanca pero algo llamo mi atención estaba llorando al verme se lanzó asia mi abrazandome a lo cual yo correspondi.

**-Joey que pasa amigo- **el se separó de mi y me miro interrogante

**-Que acaso no te as dado cuenta- **yo negué con la cabeza mientras el suspiraba **-nose como decirte esto pero... Yami...- **no pudo seguir ya que volvió a estachar en llanto

**-¿Joey que le paso a Yami?- **lo interroge pero solo obtuve palabras que no logré entender **-Joey calmate y dímelo de una vez!!!- **grité desesperado el se limpió las lágrima y trago saliva

**-Yami tuvo un accidente y a quedado en un estado de coma- **en ese momento mi mundo se derrumbó

Sin estar ahí más tiempo corrí hasta llegar al estacionamiento, encendí mi auto y me diriji al hospital de Dominó en el trayecto llamé a mi abuelito explicándole todo el me dijo que pronto estaría allá al llegar rápidamente me fui a la recepcion.

**-¿Disculpe puedo ayudarlo en algo?- **me pregunto la bella mujer delante de mi

**-Emm.. si vengo a ver al paciente Yami Sennen- **ella asintio y comenzó a teclear en su computadora

**-O el sr. Sennen si ingresó aqui hace 7 horas con quemaduras de tercer grado y tuvo un fuerte impacto en la cabeza que lo a dejado en un estado de coma- **lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mi rostro tragué en seco al escuchar su explicacion

**-¿Puedo verlo?- **esta vez llamo a alguien y espere pacientemente cuando termino de hablar se dirigió a mi

**-Por ahora eso no es posible pero dentro de unas cuatro semanas si, ahora solo queda esperar a como reaccionara a las inyeccciones para que se recupere- **yo solo asenti y salí del hospital cabiz bajo

El cielo se nublo y pronto comenzaron a caer gotas de agua mojando mi ropa, pude ver a mi abuelito con un paraguas se acercó a mi y me abrazo yo correspondi a su abrazo el acariciaba mi cabello mientras me decía que todo estaría bien pero algo en mi me decía que algo cambiaria.

** _Continuará.........❤♥💙✨_ **


End file.
